


The Beauty Is A Beast

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Military, Archery, BAMF Akihito, Castes, Forced Prostitution, Kidnapping, Kirishima is handsome and this is not his or Akihito's fault - Asami you better deal with it, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Secret Identity, Swordfighting, The Author Regrets Nothing, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't supposed to be a warrior, he was supposed to be a piece of art.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



Akihito smirked under his mask, blue eyes glinting with mischievousness. He raised his bow and aimed at the small section between the helmet and armour of the his enemy, swiftly releasing the arrow. The flint arrow pierced through the man's skin, through flesh and bone, leaving him to choke on his own blood as he fell to the ground. It was a moment's hesitation that had ended his life. The man was distracted, and that had cost him his life. The archer gathered his items left on the ground and slung his bag of arrows across his shoulder, moving on to his next target.

He knew that to be a warrior all you had to have is good aim and sharp eyes. But he was born as a beautiful blond boy and that had made it hard to exhibit his strength and talent. He wasn't born a warrior, rather to be the embodiment of art. And so he ran away, rejecting the comfort of his silk sheets, the glamor of his fine clothes, and the wealth of it all to become a warrior like he had always dreamed to. Akihito was like a beautiful fish that grew wings and flew out of the water where it was safe and belonged, and instead into a world of uncertainty and danger, lurking with predators.

He was beautiful and charming, talented in sewing, dancing, and everything he was taught. He was the epitome of perfection. But underneath that facade was a short-tempered, ambitious boy who was also gifted with talents that normally unique to warriors. Only now was he able to showcase his talents, and the extensive list of people he had taken out had earned him a reputation.

Akihito was known as 'Shadow', a mysterious archer whose identity was completely unknown. He always covered his face with his signature black leather mask, in the shape of a wolf's head. The few who had ever caught sight of him could attest to that, and also that he was clothed solely in black. Even his bow and arrows were black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may re-read the prologue, it has been edited.

Shadow was lethal. He never missed. He only ever needed one shot to take out his target, as only one arrow was ever found in the corpses. People feared him like death itself as the stories about him were too terrifying. Some said he was a ghost who killed those who had committed atrocities. Some speculated that he was just another paid assassin and was nothing to be afraid of unless one was involved in shady businesses. Others came up with more far-fetched theories, such as Shadow being a demon and that signing a pact with him involved much more than just blood. All these stemmed from his seemingly inhumane aim as people had difficulty believing that he only ever used one arrow to kill. And that was also exactly why the general Asami Ryuichi wanted him in his army so badly. 

Capturing Shadow wasn't as easy as turning on a lamp, but Asami did have his own intel, and he knew that he was a human being, at the very least. Kirishima Kei, his loyal advisor had told him that witnesses swore that Shadow was a real person, as they had seen him bleed. All he needed now was to attract the elusive archer to him...

At the moment, the general and his army were stopping over at a small city to rest. They still had a couple territories to claim and authority to assert, but the soldiers needed a rest and thus they had set up camp in the little town. Asami was staying in a hotel much smaller than he was used to, but it was already the biggest in the region, and he would settle for no less, unlike his soldiers. Many of them were enjoying themselves at cheap brothels and even tinier hotels.

Kirishima rapped softly on the mahogany door of his boss' temporary office.

"Enter."

Kirishima did as told, opening the door slowly. The man was really exhausted from all his gathering of information. Asami internally sighed. That Shadow guy was really taking out the best of his men. 

Kirishima was wearing normal clothes, for a high ranked soldier on a trip. Heavy dark clothes, hiking boots, a dark red cape and armor that wasn't too heavy as he wasn't participating in battle, only collecting intel for the general.

"Kirishima," the general acknowledged.

"Asami dono."

"Report."

Kirishima nodded and despite his evident fatigue, his lord could spot a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"My sources say that Shadow is nearby."

"And?" Asami leaned forward in his chair, interest piqued.

"It seems he attacked a small castle two days ago near where we are."

Asami nodded, signalling for his advisor to continue.

"The witnesses were reluctant at first, and didn't want to talk. But Suoh made them sing." Kirishima smirked. He hardly did, and that must have meant he had found out something worth noting. Asami's interest increased tenfold. "It seems Shadow found out that the king of the castle was extorting money via taxes from his vassals and even enslaving orphan kids."

"Heroism," Asami commented, leaning slightly back. Perhaps this would give them more of an insight towards Shadow's motives.

"It seems so, sir. He didn't kill everyone, only the lord and his guards. He pointed an arrow at the lord's eldest son and made him tie up every noble inside the castle. It was humiliating."

"Anything else?"

"He released the slaves and left via carriage. He was in a hurry, apparently."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "No horse?"

"He may have owned one once... but he was spotted on foot two nights ago."

"What a shame. Every warrior needs a horse." Asami smirked and his advisor nodded knowingly. He could see where this was going.

"Well... Our little demon seems to be in need of a horse and I just so happen to have one that would match his taste perfectly."

Kirishima widened his eyes. "Are you referring to Endless Night, sir?" 

Endless Night was a horse that had jet black hair and some white fur on his head. He was a very smart animal, fast too, but kind of stubborn and temperamental. He wasn't as big as the usual war horses, but Asami knew he had a special talent most other horses didn't have. Endless Night was unexpectedly sensitive and intelligent, for a horse. 

"Arrange a street competition and whoever wins wins Endless Night. Let's see if we can get our hands on the demon."

Kirishima doubted for a moment if his lord's plan would work, but knew better than to question his orders. Anyway, all of Asami's plans had never failed so far. He was general for a reason.

Asami seemed to read his mind and addressed his apprehension directly. "Endless Night is a special horse, not many can tame the animal. Regardless, many competitors will enter aiming for my recognition."

Kirishima nodded. His boss really had everything planned out. Oh, but there was one more thing.

"Asami dono, are you sure Shadow will show up?"

Asami smirked. "Not as a competitor. He wouldn't be so direct, he likes the sneaky way. He is not gonna appear as a competitor, but rather a little thief."

"He will try to steal Endless Night?"

Asami scoffed. "He IS going to steal Endless Night."

✩✩✩ 

Shadow wasn't a ghost for sure but he was close to being a little demon.

He loved to prank people, often setting silly traps around their farms and laughing his ass off when they would unknowingly step into them. This was the freedom he had always longed for. Even if he had no home, no money, no friends, no horse and no future.

Akihito had every intention of becoming a free honest boy, but he just take off his mask and waltz down the street. Being pretty wasn't the problem. Being a run away from the Glass Castle was. What made it worse was that he had run away with his virginity intact. Akihito had been their most valuable asset. If he got recognised by anyone, his whole life would go down the drain instantly. So all he could do was become invisible and live in the woods. He hated being alone, which was why he would always meddle in the commoners' lives, playing tricks here and there. At least that way, he felt like he was part of a village.

Akihito just wanted to be good. To save, to rescue, and to protect in his own way. Even if no one would never know his name, or face. Honestly, if anyone ever attacked the village the was staying next to, he would probably be the first to defend it.

There was an impressive army camping at the nearby city and he had heard amazing stories about their general. That he was the greatest general of all time, respected, powerful, and feared. A true legend. Akihito would really love to, but didn't even dream about meeting such an awe-inspiring man. He was just a poor boy, who stole bread from shops and slept in the woods. He was just a shadow.

But right now, he couldn't call himself 'Shadow', the grim reaper that was slowly becoming a legend. He bit his lower lip to keep from chucking. He was no legend. All those stories, albeit sometimes being true, were just some kind of untrue fantasy. He was just a kid who longed to become a warrior. Whenever he visited large cities with even larger armies, he would find a suitable hiding spot with a good vantage point of the huge men and war horses, and just drool over all the might. It was really ironic. The men who usually visited the Glass Castle could be any of those he fantasised about, especially the high ranks that he admired so much. Yet he had run away from Glass Castle because he thought his future 'customers' were scary as hell.

Akihito was just Piggly, as Fei Long had called him whenever he wasn't clean and tidy and pretty enough to sit at the table of the dinner hall. However, this time, he wasn't just a little dirty. He was really gross. There was mud in his hair and face and in between his toes and he was pretty much covered in filth. But that was the point. No one would pay attention to another miserable, homeless boy. This was the best camouflage. Akihito didn't miss the dinner hall, or being called piggly but he certainly missed his older brother. Not that Fei Long or anyone in Glass Castle were blood related to him as Akihito was an orphan, but he still addressed people as 'brother', 'aunt', 'uncle' in his mind.

Fei Long would faint if he saw him now and Akihito pictured a scene where he opened the windows to Fei Long's bedroom at night and laid by his side, as dirty and filthy as he was right now. It was so funny to imagine himself going back to the Glass Castle just to prank the older boy. He let out a chuckle, which quickly turned into a sad sigh. He would never do that. He couldn't.

There were posters all around the tiny town, apparently the General was holding an archery tournament. Akihito turned as he heard some people laughing at the prize: Endless Night. A cute and temperamental horse. It was a really weird description for a war horse but once Akihito caught sight of the horse from a distance, he could understand why. 

The black horse was so, so beautiful. He wasn't that big but Akihito didn't care. The horse reminded him of himself. Compared to some hunk, Akihito could probably be described as cute and temperamental as well, but there was no one that could beat him speed wise. Being small sometimes gave him an advantage as he was so much more agile than other men. He wanted the horse for himself.

The more Akihito looked at the horse, the more he decided that he wanted it. He and Endless Night were obviously meant to be, since that not-so-big horse was perfect for a tiny archer like himself. 

But he couldn't compete, not like this. The Glass Castle wasn't too far away and he was so afraid of getting caught. Plus, too much attention from warriors would surely be dangerous as he couldn't just kill a whole army in the occasion he got caught. He couldn't appear dressed as Shadow either. That goes without saying. He wasn't exactly a law-abiding citizen, and there was zero chance he wouldn't get caught.

The only way he could get the horse was by stealing it.

Akihito smirked. That was no problem. No problem at all.

✩✩✩ 

Shadow chewed on a apple. From where he was, on a roof, he could watch the tournament pretty well. The archers weren't too bad, but they certainly weren't as good as him. He was getting cocky.

The best competitor turned out to be a tall, handsome man, called Kirishima Kei. He had excellent posture, strong arms and an amazing aim. Shadow would have loved to compete with him in a duel but he wouldn't be getting a chance any time soon.

After finishing the apple, he threw the core onto the ground and climbed down from the other side of the roof to sneak behind the audience. He smirked inwardly. Ladies and gentlemen, the real show is about to begin; the perfect robbery... He really shouldn't be proud of that. 

Shadow really had no intention to kill. That was one part of his job he hated. But then again, if people like him existed, then evil people would too. Balance. Everything was about balance. Anyway, the moment he saw the big man grabbing Endless Night by the tail and treating him roughly, Shadow decided. This man had to go. The horse didn't even have space to defend itself! Evil men had to be punished. He would teach him good manners. 

Shadow took aim and released. The man didn't scream when his left hand got pinned to the wooden door and Shadow shrugged a little. At least he wasn't a total coward, he'd give him that.

Leaving the shadows, the young archer walked towards his target in calm, decisive steps.

Even his feet were tiny, the man noticed. “So you are the feared Shadow?"

Akihito widened his blue eyes. How did the man know? The army had only been camping there for a few days and he was already known among them? Should he feel flattered or scared?

"How old are you, boy?" The man was tall and kind of muscular. Akihito found his goatee beard stupid looking and disgusting. He kept silent as he continued making his way towards the man. Obviously he wasn't planning to answer. The less people knew about his true self, the safer. And he wasn’t even that young so being called a boy annoyed him to no end. 'If I was that young, the Glass Castle wouldn't be so bothered about me running away when I am still a virgin' he reasoned mentally.

Once they were a fair distance apart, the archer pointed his arrow at the man. Shadow glared viciously at the man, but his face really couldn’t be seen much under his mask. The disgusting man was getting horny. He couldn't see the boy's face but he could totallly imagine those bright blue eyes staring at him while jerking him off with his little hands. Shadow's sharp eyes seemed to notice what he was thinking and disgusted, he shot another arrow. This time in the man's arm, causing him to whimper slightly. Oh, how unlike his other victims who would scream and shout like a girl…

"What a feisty boy… just the way I like it." The man said, clearly taunting, and Shadow didn't like that. They were the same things men would whisper in his ear back in the Glass Castle, even before his debut. Just for reminding him of that made the man deserve another arrow.

Shadow heard steps. Three... no, four people were coming. Maybe that disgusting man was trying to buy some time but it was just so selfish of him to bring death to them all.

✩✩✩ 

"Asami dono,” Kirishima muttered. "Shadow is here."

Asami smirked, he really could read the famous little demon so damn well, even before meeting him in person.

"He came to claim his property." The general muttered, thinking that the moment he could claim the archer as his was nearing. "Score?"

"He killed the barn keeper... and four of our men."

Asami's smirk didn't even falter. If anything, it widened. "Yes... I’ll bet he did. Just tell me how that bastard was killed. That rat pissed me off too.”

"Shadow killed him with seven arrows. Sometimes he takes his arrows back, but he left those. His aim is good, so I think Sakazaki probably just pissed him off… to no one’s surprise."

"He didn't want to touch those arrows again because Sakazaki's body is disgusting from head to toe."

Sakazaki was a traitor and Asami had meant to get rid of him all along. The other four man that the mysterious archer had killed were all Sakazaki's ‘friends’. That Shadow boy was proving to be pretty useful even before joining his army.

"You're right, Asami dono."

Asami walked up to his advisor and friend and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Your prize is getting robbed as we speak. Are you not upset, Kirishima?"

Kirishima smirked. The whole Archery Tournament was just an act to attract Shadow. He didn't mind that Endless Night was being handed to the archer since he had his own stallion. The best prize would be getting his hands on Shadow, and losing Endless Night for this short period of time was a small price to pay.

"Are you sure Endless Night will bring him back?"

"He will,” Asami replied. "That young horse was born in my arms, and both of them will belong to me soon."

✩✩✩ 

It was easy snatching the horse away, but not as easy as he had hoped. The little archer didn't mean to but it was necessary to make a clean leave and sadly two more guards had to lost their lives. He didn't know they were deliberately placed in his way because Asami had wanted to see them dead in the first place.

It had been a very long day and the boy yawned on the horse's back. He had only just noticed, but the so-called temperamental horse didn’t seem to mind being mounted by him. It was odd but also strangely pleasant. He felt a little special as if someone had finally liked and accepted him and he petted the horse's neck gently in some kind of thanks.

Akihito let the horse pace around slowly. It felt nice to feel the cold breeze on his bare skin and he finally didn’t feel so utterly alone anymore. After a while, he started to talk very quietly about his favourite things, as if telling his story to an old friend. At some point, his tired body finally gave way and he hugged the horse's neck, falling asleep. The whole time, he didn’t even notice that the horse seemed to be bringing him somewhere.

✩✩✩ 

 

Endless Night was a very smart horse indeed. Since the very first moment he felt that he could trust the young human. He could defend himself very well and moved like a cat. The horse knew that he was going to be his new master and didn't mind. It had been such a long time that he was searching for his perfect partner; one that wasn't heavy and a total meathead. Finally he had found the one. 

But he couldn’t just bring the boy to some paradise somewhere. He belonged in the little barn, and he could be at peace there now that the disgusting big man was killed by his new precious human.

The boy fell asleep so comfortably and Endless Night was touched by the confidence the boy had in him. Sadly, he had to return to his official owner and bring this little thing with him. Hopefully the man known as Asami would take the young human as a mate or something.

The horse came back to the camp through another opening where the champion of the archery tournament Kirishima stood beside a great lancer named Suoh. The general himself was waiting inside a tent, pleased with the happenings of the night. Traitors had been killed, and the grand prize of this ongoing chase was now finally his.

Endless Night was brought to the big tent away from any prying eyes and the general actually smiled seeing the feared killer napping so peacefully on the horse's neck. They were both so small, it was such an adorable sight.

Asami was so used to being surrounded by huge, muscled man that the sight of the cute little archer softened his heart. He couldn't see the face behind the mask, but it didn't matter. His interest was already piqued. Asami never knew that the name ‘little demon’ was in reference to the archer’s size.

“How can such little thing be so dangerous?" Asami heard his best lancer Suoh comment softly. 

That was a very good question.

"Shadow?" The general's deep voice sounded even more powerful inside the tent and the archer opened his eyes reluctantly like someone leaving good dreams behind.

But as soon he noticed strangers looking closed at him, his eyes instantly snapped open and he rolled to the side, falling from the horse's back. In a moment of panic Akihito tried to grab his bow and arrow only to find nothing on his back.

The winner of the archery tournament was holding them. Asami could almost see the frown behind the mask.

The thief was being robbed.

"Good evening,” Asami started, watching suspicious blue eyes glare at him. It was so adorable. Shadow didn't know that he was only indulging the general's interest by acting so feisty. Hell, even Suoh felt tempted to pinch the cheeks under that mask.

"Don't worry, little warrior. I just wanna be your friend."

'Friend?' the archer thought, holding back a scoff. Sure, because people would totally go to known killers offering their friendship.

One of the big men, the blond one, walked towards Endless Night and took him away. Akihito wanted to bitch slap him so bad as the big guy seemed to ignore his presence.

The other talented archer was looking at him with an intense gaze but didn't move from his spot. 

A bigger man, the one who had spoke, and also the most handsome man Akihito had even seen before stepped forward with a charming smile. He wore beautiful dark armour and his cape almost touched the ground. He had golden eyes and black hair.

"My name is Asami Ryuichi, and I am the general, nice to meet you."

Akihito had been taught his whole life how to treat people courteously but he suddenly felt way too shy and scared so he stepped back. He should never have come so far. These were dangerous and famous people. A single mistake and he could be sent back to the Glass Castle. Then, as a punishment for having run away, he would be sold to some old rich perverted man. 

Asami noticed the fear flickering across the boy’s face and wisely chose to pretend not to have noticed. To have him by his side, he should first gain his trust.

"I heard about you. Amazing stories. I was actually looking forward to the day I could meet you in person." That really wasn't a lie.

The boy was still wary but slightly less intimidated. 

Kirishima turned around and placed the bow in a corner, taking the arrows with him. Akihito didn't mind too much, as he could make others, but was definitely relieved that his precious bow was still in sight.

"Why?" The boy finally chose to reply. His voice was a bit rough, like he hadn't been talking much lately. “I'm an actual criminal."

Asami smiled. "You're a talented criminal. You always get away and have a real reputation now. People speak about what you have done. An archer who seems like a ghost, attacking only under the mask of darkness like a deadly shadow... I am really impressed."

The general could now take the 'always got away' from the list of Shadow’s achievements.

"You just caught me, general."

"It was a trap. I had every intention of bringing you to me so we could get to know each other. You did a great job at being discreet. I wasn't certain I would ever have this chance to meet you."

"The whole tournament..."

"Was to attract you here.” Another charming smile.

Akihito blushed behind his mask. The way the man phrased his words… The young boy was completely oblivious to Asami’s tactics of winning him over.

It was odd, really. The general of such a big army wanting to be friends with a rogue, just as himself. Akihito should probably have been more concerned, but suddenly he was just so tired of being all alone. He was way too young and inexperienced to live on his own.

"It wasn't like I could send you a formal invitation, right? Nobody knows your name or address."

The archer slumped his shoulders.

"I don’t have a name. Or a home.”

"That sounds lonely,” The general murmured, stepping forward a little.

“Hm," The boy folded his arms. "I don't need your pity. I can handle everything just by myself.”

"I know." The general smiled once again, making Akihito's heart flutter a little bit.

"I... I need to think."

“Anything you wish for.”

"But anyways... Are you not upset that I... I killed some of your men?"

Asami chuckled. It was low and seductive. Akihito had no idea what was making him feel like this. He must really be lonely. “Nothing of the sort. I actually owe you for that. They were all traitors, strategically placed there so you could handle those nuisances."

It was annoying, to be manipulated like this. The archer huffed a little.

“So... You have finally met me, now what?"

"I want you."

“W-What?" Blushing again. He really needed help.

"I want you working for me. Not as part of my army as I have thousands of other archers for that… Not as talented as you, for sure. But I want you to work for me, for special tasks, espionage and robbery. To deliver top secret information and be my informant. You'll be an important asset."

That couldn't be true. Ever since he had fled from Glass Castle, Akihito hadn't been more than just a homeless kid with a dangerous weapon in his hands. How could it be possible for him to become an important asset to an important man just after stealing from him... or from his men, that Kirishima guy, for that matter?

"W-Why... are you trusting me? You don't know me."

"Yes... I don't know you... yet. But you see, I've been tracking you for a while. You seem to have no boundaries, always jumping from one place to another, always hiding. You don't seem to fear being caught. You don't belong to anywhere, you're not bound to anybody..."

The silence grew heavy. The archer didn't deny anything.

Asami continued, “It would be a shame for me, to find a legend like yourself, an archer prodigy, and not wish to have you work for me."

'Why?' Akihito wanted to ask. It was still all too good to be true.

"'Why', you wonder?" Asami asked and Shadow widened his eyes. The man was perceptive. "I want to have the strongest army. I want to conquer everything that has to be conquered, and also, stomp on filthy men, the overly greedy, the liars, the powerful families that own everything and think they are too great to take care of their people."

Akihito's heart was pounding so hard and his eyes were so mesmerised that even the general noticed it.

"I don't want to live a wasted life.” He finally ended, watching the archer’s expression closely.

"Me too!" The boy cried out, excited. "I-I know how you feel!"

“So, do you wanna help me out?" Asami asked softly, offering his hand out. 

Akihito blushed under his mask and nodded excitedly, taking the older man's big hand. "Yes!"

"You'll also have good, daily meals.”

"Yes!"

"You're gonna be respected."

"Yes!"

"The horse you were trying to rob, is gonna be officially yours."

"Yes!"

"Under my protection, you're not gonna be investigated."

"Yes!"

"And, you're gonna always be by my side.”

“Yes! ... Wait, is that really necessary?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While some people were overreacting and bashing me just because I said my cats were updating my other fanfic, I was working very hard to write this chapter and I hope my dear nice and sweet friends/readers enjoy it!!
> 
> Kinoshita is really the best beta in the whole word!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who noticed I am posting longer chapters lately.

Shadow's presence was a big deal. For weeks and weeks, the hottest gossip topic of the town was him.

It was a boy, not a grown up man, as everyone had assumed. He was the smallest soldier ever known, and his hands and feet were small. In fact, if not for the callouses from shooting arrows, he would have pretty girly hands. That was all people knew, as Shadow never revealed his face or more of his body.

The boy didn't talk much and his mood swings would change from nice and sweet to snarky and arrogant, but no matter what he was always dripping with charisma. His delicate frame never fooled anybody into thinking he was lousy as everyone saw him practicing for fun after pestering Kirishima all day long to 'play with him'. It was like the bow was invented for him exclusively. And it was well known that Asami Ryuichi allowed the boy to toy with anybody.

For some reason, the general seemed to be very proud of the little archer. The fact was that Asami couldn’t stop thinking about him. No matter what he was doing his mind always wondered back to the mysterious little warrior. Who was he hiding from? Where did he come from?

It was obvious they weren't going to get many answers about who the boy truly was. He had to have a past, and for some time they really expected him to give away hints. That he would betray himself with his opinions about things, his speech, the way he dressed or moved, but he didn't. How could someone so young be that skilled not only at shooting arrows, but keeping secrets as well? He was more mature than anyone thought.

"Why a wolf mask?" Asami asked him one night.

"I like wolves." He answered. That was too vague, and they thought that one day they would listen to the full history. But it didn't happen. Instead, whenever anyone asked him about his mask or why he wore a wolf mask, Shadow would make up some funny story that nobody really believed. The boy pretended that it didn't matter, he just liked wolves or some poor excuse. And because he wanted to keep his memories to himself, Kirishima knew that it must be really serious. He told his general and friend that "maybe someday, maybe someday we will know, but for now it must hurt him to think about it, thus the silly different versions of his story." Whatever it was, Shadow would tell the story when he was ready.

Asami didn't mind to wait.

Some nights, Akihito would sneak out, ride his horse to some open field and take off his mask to stare at the Milky Way with his pretty eyes, the beautiful face illuminated by the moonlight.

He was torn. There he was, alone and naked, not that he was really naked but it was how he felt without his mask. He felt free, but so alone that it hurts. He pondered what he was going to do, if it was alright to be with the warriors, afraid that it was a dream that would suddenly be over and he would wake up and see Fei Long's face smirking at him and calling him by the names of animals, lazy cat, cunning fox, smelly piggly...

He looked down to the wolf mask in his hands. He never felt completely human anyways. Just a half, something inside him always telling him he wasn't complete yet.

He had always wanted to be a warrior, swing a sword and fight like a hero, but he couldn't; he was born too delicate, tiny and pretty to do that. They forbade him to touch a blade and made him paint, play the piano, dance waltzes, recite poetry and do embroidery. He didn't hate it, and he was actually pretty talented, but it felt so wrong to be there, a pretty looking doll, while real heroes, the warriors were out there fighting for... the king? The people? Does that really matter? They were living and he was not, locked up in the Glass Castle like a work of art, a sculpture, a painting, beautiful and lifeless until they sold him as a sexual toy to some perverted noble man. It felt right to reject that life and run away, but... who was he now, what he was supposed to be? A lonely wolf without a name or face?

'But wolves live in packs...'

Maybe he had found his pack, maybe he should stop overthinking things and being afraid. Take off that mask and throw it away, to live a life as the tiniest warrior in history. But... he couldn't. He was afraid, so afraid. To be dragged to the Glass Castle again, to be kissed and touched by those perverted, dirty men... He was afraid that people would forget how the Shadow was, what made him a famous and dangerous assassin.

He didn't know how to handle a sword, an axe or a spear, but archers were warriors too. Archers needed to have strong arms, that was true, but they weren't usually tall and built like Suoh san, Asami san... Maybe even being delicate and tiny, Akihito could be still be a hero.

He scoffed. It was kind of funny, the way the general looked at him with that amused glint in that gorgeous golden stare, sometimes puzzled but definitely appreciative. He acted so differently with him than with others that it was confusing, annoying and a little flattering at the same time. Asami recognized him as a skilled assassin while acting protective. It should have offended Akihito, but it didn't. He had never met the general before that failed attempt at stealing Endless Night, but their interactions were so natural. Their bickering covering up their mutual possessiveness, although Akihito was proud to think he hid it better than Asami. They dealt with each other with the familiarity of years of practice, even if he had been living with the army only for a few months.

He didn't notice when it started, the touches, the stares, the times they would just know what the other was thinking or going to say even before they opened their mouths.

Asami was Asami, and who was he? The man didn't know his name, and it made his new life feel like a dream, or like he had stolen a faceless, nameless man's body and decided to live as him.

He heard a distant howl and blinked a few times.

What the hell he was thinking? He rose and put his mask on. HE was an wolf now. He had found his pack, and it didn't matter if he had lost his name and face, it didn't belong to him anymore. It belonged to a young courtier that no longer existed.

He howled at the moon, mounted his horse and returned to the military camp.

✩✩✩ 

Sudou Shuu had money, influence and good looks. His only flaw seemed to be that he was too easily guided by his feelings. Thus his fight with his father and his stubborn attitude of joining the army and risking his life just to be of use to Asami Ryuichi.

Shadow leaned on the wall and folded his arms as he watched the pretty man smile sweetly at Asami. He was totally drooling. One didn’t need to be a genius to guess who his object of desire of. Hell, even Akihito wanted to impress Asami in some way.

Sitting on opposite sides, Asami introduced Shadow to him and the archer realized right away that this one was going to bring him trouble. Sudoh was offended with his very presence.

"I heard stories about you." The man said, forcing a smile. "They say you’re a thief." He added, smiling sickeningly sweetly.

'Sudou would get along with all the bitches of Glass Castle' Akihito thought.

"You heard about me?" Shadow answered, tilting his head to the side. He could almost hear the man's jaw crack under the pressure of clenching his teeth. "That's cool. But I’ve never heard about you before."

He turned to Asami, holding the amused golden stare with his own mischievous blue eyes. "Did you forget to tell me about him?"

Asami smirked. The brat was going to get himself in serious trouble because of that attitude of his one day.

“Sorry," Asami replied. He wasn’t sorry, and they all knew it. "It didn't seem necessary."

"I see,” Shadow answered and bowed politely. "I hope you enjoy your time with us before the general sends you far away.”

✩✩✩ 

The general watched his ward leave the room with an amused expression and Suoh hated Shadow even more. It was hard enough to get that man’s attention. There was no way a faceless brat was going to beat him to that.

Sudou had never hated anyone with such intensity before.

"Sudou."

“Yes, sir?” Sudou lowered his bright green eyes to Asami's boots, trying to swallow all the bad words he wanted to shout in the brat's face. It was no good showing off his emotions that easily.

"You better not mess with him,” Asami warned in his deep voice. "He may look like a puppy but he has sharp claws. Believe me, you don't want to get on his bad side."

Sudou didn’t take the advice to the heart since he was way too jealous to do to so. But he was an intelligent man and saved his hatred for later, when he would get his claws on the boy’s skin. He was going to find out who the boy truly was and reveal it to the world. He was going to step on his body and laugh in his face. Who did the brat think he was, after all? No one could make Sudou look like a fool.

‘Wait and see, you stupid brat. I am watching you.’ He thought.

Since it was going to take some time and favours Sudou did his best to push his bad feelings down his throat and smiled, sweet as ever. “Asami dono… I thought about you all the time while I was away…”

Sudou Shuu himself wasn’t dangerous, but he was still a man you wouldn’t want to mess with… unless you were a certain archer who didn’t care much about social skills. But the said archer didn’t know what he got himself into.

✩✩✩ 

That night, Sudou was staying at fancy hotel room since the noble Kuroda-sama hasn’t invited him to stay in his mansion among the General Asami and his two most trusted men Suoh and Kirishima… and that faceless brat.

He had heard about Shadow but thought that the general favouritism regarding him was an exaggerated rumour, nothing more than gossip. Apparently he had underestimated the famous archer presence and the affect it would have on Asami. Forgetting about the fact that Asami seemed to prefer those who have the gift of knowing how to use the audacity regardless of their own little importance.

The General could be a little bit of eccentric for all he knows, choosing to enjoy the company of such bum, a poor uneducated brat that was probably ugly as hell since he was always covering his face. That was a big joke.

Such unfunny joke, indeed.

Of course Sudou wasn’t going to let it go like this. He had never been so humiliated in his life, in front of Asami Ryuichi, no less!

He heard a knock on the door and muttered “Come in” as he knew who it was.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you, Sudou-san.” The man bowed, but Sudou turned his back to him not interested in being polite with a nobody. He was wearing white clothes and a navy blue cape, to anyone else he would almost look liked a prince; an arrogant and good looking prince. But compared to a person like Asami, he looked like a peasant.

“I hope you’ve been discreet and entered through the back door.”

“You hurt my feelings, Sudou san.”

“Shut up, Mitarai. You came for a mission.”

Mitarai smirked. His boss was beautiful and sly as a fox.

Mitarai wasn’t tall person neither was he short. He wasn’t fat, but he wasn’t skinny. Everything about him just screamed average. He wasn’t a bad or good person, everything was about money  

“Straight to the point, sir? I like that.”

Looking at the window the blond man muttered “if you’re going to be paid handsomely well for this pay attention.”

Mitarai straightened his back. It wasn’t always that he was getting payed handsomely well for anything.

“You know… I don’t kill people, right…? Sudou san?”

“Of course I am not going to ask you to kill anybody, you are not as competent. Besides… he would kill in two seconds.”

Mitarai gulped but did not move. He wasn’t feeling offended, instead he was getting nervous.

Sudou turned in his heels to look at him in the eyes. “You are going to spy on someone for me.”

That wasn’t new.

“Who…?” But for some reason, Mitarai didn’t look forward for this mission, his boss was stiff and all those years of working for this man has taught him a thing or two about his motives, he was pissed and was probably planning to take someone down.

“You’re going to spy on Shadow.”

“S-Shadow?” Unbelievable. “Y-You mean that Asami’s man?”

“He is not a man! He is just a cocky brat! You-“ Sudou stepped forward and poked Mitarai’s chest with his long and pale finger. “You’re going to find out who that little worm is, if he is so focused on hiding his face it is obvious that his identity is his greatest weakness ... and I'll explore that."

"Sudou san-"

"Go! Now!" Sudou screamed.

Sudou Shuu himself wasn’t too dangerous but an angry Sudou Shuu could be a pain in the ass. Mitarai wasn't worried about the archer's safety, but he wasn't going to stick around after getting his job done. It had been a while since he taken a vacation, anyway.

✩✩✩ 

He did not even hear his own scream. However, somewhere behind that veil that separates dream from reality, he could feel it more rather than to hear the pounding vibrations on the heavy wooden doors of the room. Someone was trying to enter his room. And it was with absolute horror that Akihito gripped his mask and put it on to hide his face, right before the doors burst open. It was Suoh Kazumi.

The hulking body, large frame and the blond hair had almost made Akihito jump in his own skin. That was not Yuri Arbatov, but he did not notice that. He did not even realize that he was rolling on his back to grab his bow beside his bed, in order to shoot the intruder’s head. Thankfully it was not a crossbow in Akihito’s hand, or the man would not even stand a chance. Fortunately, Asami blocked the arrow using Suoh's shield and the big man let out a sigh of relief.

"What's going on!?" the general asked.

Shadow would have said something, as he was way to wary and restless at that point.

"I will fetch a cup of tea," Kirishima muttered as Asami nodded in acknowledgment.

"Shadow san..." Suoh started, hesitant under Asami's warm gaze, but the boy refused to even lift his head. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you right after a nightmare."

Akihito almost scoffed. He had almost put an arrow through the man's forehead; he was the one who should be apologizing right now.

"I know what you are thinking, Shadow san". Suoh was the only who would say something like 'Shadow san' without making it sound like a joke. He was cute. "But I shouldn't have barged into the room like that, it was… you were... screaming and... and I-"

"Its okay Suoh, let me deal with it" Asami's deep voice interrupted him.

"Right, Asami dono," Suoh bowed and left the room.  
The general sat on the mattress and looked straight into the archer's eyes, trying to find a fissure, somewhere he could dive into and read his thoughts. They were guests of Kuroda sama, a close and reliable friend of Asami, and also was an influential noble who did not really trust that little archer. The feeling was mutual though. They had just come back from a battle, which was a few days' journey away. As their wounds were in the process of recovering, they had started recruiting new warriors to their ranks as well.

"Go away, Asami," Shadow muttered and turned his back on the man, as he embraced his knees and faced the wall instead. No one had ever dared to turn their backs on the general, but strangely this time, it did not piss him off.

Asami smiled a little. Sometimes, he wondered how old this boy was.

"That's not how you talk to your general."

"Not in the mood," Shadow replied.

Kirishima entered the bedroom. After placing the tray on the bedside table, he turned around to leave and closed the doors behind him without even uttering a word the entire time.

Akihito smiled behind his mask, if only Asami were a little bit more like Kirishima...

"Don't you dare like him more than you like me," Asami said, which made Akihito blush. It could be a joke, a sarcastic remark. But it was not and they both knew it.

"Who says I like you?"

After a few quiet moments, the boy reached out for the cup and took a sip from it, lifting the mask just a little bit.

"It was just a bad dream..."

Asami did not reply but sat in the mattress, suddenly too close. There was nothing the boy could do to make him go away without giving him some answers to his silent questions.

"You know, general... I used to be someone else. I wasn't born a warrior, I had to become one. The only reason why I am telling you this is that because knowing what I am doesn’t make you aware of who I am. As you see…” Shadow leaned his back onto Asami’s back. “No one ever expected me to be a fighter, an alpha, someone who would hunt and kill and defend themselves and their loved ones… And when I was young, I thought that they might have been right. I was just too tiny, too vulnerable. But one day, I met a man… and he made me wish that I was different…”

“Different how?” Asami did not know where Shadow was going with that story, but he felt like he was not going to like it one a bit. ‘Going to get myself another person to hate’ he thought, and he was right.

“He made me wish I was a little bit more like him… not a boy, not even a man, but a monster.”

Asami tightened his jaw.

“When I say I wanted to be a little bit like him I mean, strong, big, and not quite cold - but mean. If I was like this, no one would ever want to touch me with their filthy hands and perverted thoughts.”

“Shadow-“ he wanted to say that after meeting him the boy would not have to worry about that anymore. The archer belonged to the general now. Period. He would not mind to have perverted thoughts himself, but that was definitely not the moment to say that. Even Asami had a little bit of sensibility and could wait for the right moments. His wild kitten was pissed and sad, and it made the older man feel the same. Whoever that man was, he was going to pay.

“What did he do?”

“He…” ‘Why am I talking about this? What is the point of having a secret identity if I reveal my deepest fears and traumas to this man?’ Akihito thought. It was too late though. He needed let it out to someone, to someone who would care. He had not noticed when that became a truth but it was, nonetheless, a fact that Asami cared about him for some mysterious reason. “… Used to touch me, whisper ‘my little wife’ in my ear, licked my neck - making me feel as disgusting as he was. I thought that I would rather kill myself than to let him continue doing this and then…”

Asami could barely hold his fists in place. He needed to break something. He would have called Kirishima and Suoh, and ordered them to find that man who dared to do that to his boy, after which he could personally break every single bone of that vile being’s body but Shadow would not reveal his name to him. He could tell that the boy wanted his own revenge.

“He even dared to lay a finger on F-“ He should not mention Fei Long’s name. It would make it way to easy to investigate and find out his connection to him. “He even dared to lay a finger on my brother. He slapped my brother’s face really hard just because he was trying to protect me, which then made me think that ‘If I kill myself, this is not going to stop’. His next target was going to be my brother’” ‘that honestly, is way prettier than me’, Akihito completed in his mind.

Asami was torn. He wanted to hear the end of that story as Shadow killed that man slowly, making him eat his own guts or something like that, but at the same time he wanted that man to still be alive so that he could take revenge for his boy in his own style - more fun, more blood and more screams than Shadow could have ever planned.

“Did you kill him, Shadow? With your bow?” The general really wanted to know how the hell the boy got that mysterious magic bow and quiver. Not even Kirishima, with his high-level of investigative skills, could find out where something like that had come from.

“No.” Akihito smiled at the memory. “My brother is… a fine young man, he is the most…” ‘Pretty, handsome?’ Akihito had to think a little. “The most beautiful guy and… that anyone would fall for.”

“Even you?” Asami teased a little to cheer him up, though he did not like the answer.

“Maybe?” Akihito blushed. It was just a little crush since Fei Long was somewhat nice and pretty, and had taught him how to kiss.

‘Another person to hate then.’ The general thought feeling that familiar wave of possessiveness fill him. One day, this boy would learn how not to provoke this side of him.

“There was that man… quite handsome himself-“

“Is everyone handsome to you?”

Akihito bit his tongue to prevent a giggle from escaping his lips. Asami was getting a little jealous lately. Akihito had no idea.

“No… my brother, that man I just mentioned, you and Kirishima are handsome to me.” Kuroda would be considered handsome if he was not so annoying.

“Going to have to talk to Kirishima to get himself to be ugly so I won’t have to kill him.” 

Shadow laughed. Asami thought that if he knew earlier that threatening to kill his advisor was amusing for his boy, he would have done that sooner.

“Don’t be silly.” The archer replied. It was amazing to see someone as bold as this brat up against a man like Asami Ryuichi, yet again.

“Anyways… that handsome man fell in love with my brother after a big party. He was a-“ He should not mention that Yoh was from a military or Asami would be able to find out rather quickly who was who in his story. “He was a powerful man and he was afraid that something bad would happen to my brother and me. So, he hired an old master to teach us how to defend ourselves. I did not choose archery initially, but they told me I was a natural at it.” Akihito recalled that he had just tried to shoot an arrow as he already had a bow then, which he had inherited from his dead family. Somehow he turned out to be an exceptional archer.

“I thought you just naturally liked to kill people.” Asami said, it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic.

“I fled from my previous life with my bow to kill men like that one, to make sure no one would ever treat a boy like he did… and to make him pay dearly for having touched me and for hurting my brother.”

Such big courage that to, from such a tiny boy.

“But you don’t only kill perverts.”

“Not only perverts. That’s right.”

Asami felt the boy lean in more against his back. He must be really tired.

“You just had a nightmare… about that guy?”

“Yeah… I was tied up and he had a big knife.” Akihito felt a shiver. “Asami…”

Not ‘Asami-dono’, not ‘Asami-sama’, not even ‘Asami-san’. The general smirked. Shadow was truly unique.

“Do you promise to protect me, if anyone were to ever take me away?”

The boy whispered in a rare demonstration of insecurity, it could well be considered a kiss or something more intimate. Shadow never would lower his guard or let anyone see a moment of weakness ... yet here he was, asking to be protected. Asami felt a deep pride and another wave of possessiveness flooding his soul. It was almost like having the archer admit that he belonged to Asami thus the general’s duty was to protect him. When was that things had reached that point?

“No one will ever take you away…” Asami held the boy’s little hands in his big ones. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betaed by Kinoshita1227; Lou and Linda.
> 
> I am working on five or six fics at the same time. Thus, I have some people to help me out (such task force) with the beta thing - thank you so much guys. I hope to finish some of them until january.


	4. Chapter 4

It all happened so fast. To say someone whould shoot an arrow at Shadow's face and succeed on hitting him was really ironic. Akihito fell from his horse. His wolf mask protected his face... mostly. He could feel the sting of the scratch on his cheek, it was slightly bleeding.

He panicked. Old habits die hard they say, and growing up in a place like Glass Castle made him self concious about his beauty. Listening always to the same lecture, 'take care of your beauty and body, they are everything you have'. He ran to the lake nearby and crouched in front of the water to inspect the skin of his cheeks.

"Oh God..." he sighed. "Why I am acting like this anyways?" He mutered, but deep inside he was just relieved that the faint scratch wouldn't leave any marks. But his wolf mask... it was completely ruined.

"Guess I am not a lone wolf anymore..." he said, looking down at the ruined mask in his hand, a warm little smile on his pretty lips, "I am not even a wolf for that matter, it seems." He looked around, pulling out the black scarf that was a part of his famous dark outfit and covered the lower part of his face. It wasn't safe walking around without his mask, not just because someone would recognize his looks but also because of his function as a faceless spy.

That morning he decided to give Kirishima some rest. His training partner - in Kirishima's own point of view, the spolied brat only wanted to torment him with his antics and showing off his amazing aim and skills and he couldn't do any thing about it. He couldn't even refuse to 'train' (play) with him since Asami's sadistic nature loved to watch with a pround glint in his yellowish eyes, as the boy showed everyone who was the most talented archer they would ever get to know. Himself.

Akihito blushed under the black scarf that covered the lower half of his face, remembering why he felt suddenly too shy to face Asami or Kirishima that morning. He'd had a wet dream last night and couldn't help but jerk off a couple of times before falling asleep, exhausted. It wasn't his fault that the general was so hot, always being stubborn and ordering Akihito to do things that wasn't his job... like wash the older man's hair or rub his large and strong back with a sponge.

'I am not his maid, I am a warrior for God's sake' he thought. 'Did he ask other people do this for him?' He wondered. The mental image of a big and muscled guy like Suoh rubbing Asami's back had Aki widening his eyes in shock. He pulled strands of hair with both hands before remembering to pull the hood over his head to better hide his looks. This wasn't a proper moment to be distracted by stupid thoughts. Someone had almost killed him, after all.

Climbing back up on his horse, Akihito went a little farther and entered the woods. He was far from the current camp when he noticed something strange, a feeling that he was being watched. After checking the perimeter, he found ashes scattered from the remains of a campfire. 'Someone is really bad at covering their tracks' he thought.

Maybe he should go back to the camp and let them know that someone is spying on them. Maybe he should at least get someone to cover his back while he was investigating the intruder, but he didn't.

Akihito had hit his head when he fell but he wasn't going to tell any one. He didn't need a worried overprotective general locking him away for his safety. The one who dared to spy on their camp and shoot him with an arrow was going to pay... as soon he got his hands on him.

✩✩✩ 

General Asami smirked when Kirishima presented himself for the morning meeting.

"That wild pup give you a rest?"

"Asami dono..." Kirishima hesitated a little bit, clearing his throat, "Sorry for my-"

"Its okay, just spill."

Kirishima sighed, why it was so difficult when anything comes to Asami's predilection for that boy? Why a high rank militar like him had to be that brat's babysitter every day?  
The general probably could read his thoughts if his smirk was anything to go by. 

"Kirishima, you know that boy is an important asset it is essential to keep his senses sharp."

"Forgive my boldness, General, but I think he's sharp enough."

✩✩✩ 

Akihito wandered for the whole morning, gripping the reins of the horse tightly as the animal proceeded calmly in irregular forest trail. He was feeling dizzy. He considered for a minute that maybe that arrow was poisoned or something but the scratch didn't hurt anymore and it would disappear in two days time, probably. It wasn't like anybody would notice since he wasn't going to let them see his face, as usual. He was taking the arrow with himself, maybe they could trace the archer's origin or something.

The day was so hot and he was so tired... maybe he could just stop somewhere, just a little bit... to take a nap?

It was past lunchtime and the brat hadn't come back from wherever he went and anybody who didn't know General Asami as well as Kirishima and Suoh - that exchanged glances - wouldn't notice the worry in the small frown when the man looked at the empy chair. Shadow wasn't the kind of guy who would miss the lunch, actually he seemed to be always hungry.

General Asami had a important meeting that afternoon with some other high rank military men and he coudn't spare that brat any minute of worry, the boy itself wouldn't appreciate the concern since he was a big boy, a warrior no less, and could take care of himself very well, thank you. But he did. Somewhere in the dark corners of Asami's traitor heart the worry was growing with the sensation something was wrong.

✩✩✩ 

Suoh took the responsibility upon himself and put a man to stand in his place at the meeting tent while he was going to check where the troublesome brat was and what he was doing. He didn't find the boy, but Shadow came back 'home' by himself so he was relieved.

As per usual, he couldn't see the boy's face. It was hidden under the hood and behind the dark cloth that covered most of his face like it always was. However, he wasn't expecting the boy to not be wearing his mask at all. If Shadow hadn't looked so tired and his so dispirited, Suoh would would have found the absence of the mask to be a good sign - maybe he was starting to feel at ease around them after so many months, and that was why he wasn't wearing his mask for the first time. But Shadow was acting weirdly, and it made Suoh worry. 'Is the boy sick or anything?' That would explain the boy's absence at lunch time.

Shadow went straight to his tent and laid down on his futon. He didn't even took off his boots before falling in a deep and dangerous sleep. His head was throbbing so hard it was hard to think.

In the back of his mind, the thought 'Asami doesn't know but the camp is being watched' didn't stop repeating itself until the words stopped making any sense. Being spied on is a dangerous thing. They were fighting a war, but none of that seemed important as he lost his battle to sleep. His last thought was 'Its okay, Asami said he will protect me'. Akihito smiled faintly before closing his eyes.

✩✩✩ 

Asami waited while his men exited his big tent and left him to his own thoughts. He had so many worries. There was a battle coming, yet he couldn't focus on that completely. He smiled a secretive, faint smile wondering how such a mysterious brat, a boy he didn't even know, could have become so important to him.

'He could be a witch or something' he thought, not worried at all.

"He is back." Suoh said, entering the tent.

Asami turned to face him, serious and cold as always, but he couldn't have been more relieved Yet he still felt like something was wrong.  
"He is in his tent... sleeping."

Asami frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"He sounded tired... really tired, sir."

Asami frowned again.

"And..." Suoh wasn't done.

"And what?"

"We wasn't wearing his mask, sir."

Asami's golden eyes widened, completely taken by surprise. Suoh thought for a moment that only the boy could put such a priceless expression on his general face, not that he would mention that.

"Did you see... his face...?"

"No, sir, he was covering it with a dark cloth." Asami felt a little better, he would have felt jealous if his man had seen his little wild cat's face before him. Which was incredibly childish, but what others didn't know wouldn't hurt him, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Maybe he caught a cold?" He muttered to himself.

The General decided to check on the boy before heading to his own tent. Ensuring the feisty archer's safety always calmed him down a bit before bed every night. Which was silly, and Shadow would be mad if he knew about it, but Asami couldn't help it. He was so used to that feeling that he didn't mind anymore. The reason for his concern, however, was still a mystery... Perhaps the boy's slim frame had awakened his protective instincts? Even though he had never cared about anybody's welfare before, either big or small.

✩✩✩ 

The simple tent was dark inside, so dark that it was almost impossible to see the archer's form lying on his futon. Asami noticed the boots and carefully removed them from the little feet. Those boots were made exclusively for him, the General itself ordered someone to make the most comfy and resistant boots for his wildcat... Shadow had no idea, he simply thought he was very lucky to have found military boots his size. Such innocence.

Maybe if Asami had made an effort, he could have seen a bit of the boy's face, but he decided not to. If Shadow wanted to keep it a secret for a while he would respect his wish. His touch was soft, because he didn't wanted to wake up his boy who was probably a little bit sick. Asami would make sure he ate well and took some medicine - modern medicine with potions and stuff, not sorcery or witchcraft.

But for now he had to leave. He had to wake up really early the next day with a battle plan ready. His men's lives were at stake and they depended on him. He pulled a blanket over the boy's body and left. If he had touched the boy's skin he would have noticed that he was actually burning with fever.

✩✩✩ 

It happened in the middle of the night, the darkest night, with no moon and no stars. In the morning, it would be raining so hard even a good ranger wouldn't be capable of finding the intruder's footprints.

Shadow, without his mask and bow was just Akihito, and he had never been so defenceless since his childhood. Sick, weak and burning with fever, he didn't even opened his eyes when the man entered in his tent and picked him up in its arms. The man covered his body with a blanket and put him over his shoulder, walking fast and easily taking away General Asami's treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM STILL ALIVE! I am so sorry for the hiatus =( I told you guys I planned to work more during my vacations but... things happened.  
> But I am back now! Please comment, I will be working hard to meet your expectations
> 
> betaed by Lou and Sammy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, but its better than no update xD

"Kill them all!" General Asami ordered and Suoh's eyes widened a little. The General wasn't usually of a sweet disposition, but since a certain archer disappeared few weeks ago the man had been utterly merciless.

Asami's own armor was almost completely painted red from the blood of his enemies, his army was stomping on bodies as the opposing army's soldiers, screaming in despair, running for their lives and clinging to the hilts of their swords, were defenceless against their might.

Their army had arrived almost too late. Their opponents already attacking some big cities and doing terrible things to civilians. Some of their soldiers even mocked the famous General, calling him 'coward' because he was clearly delaying his coming to the front. The real reason for their delayed arrival was that Asami and his men were too focused on an investigation. They were trying to find a certain missing boy, but as a General whose life was dedicated to war and the protection of his country, he had to leave for the battlefield, and this precious time he was spending on this stupid battle was going to be paid with the lives of their enemies. Asami needed to kill somebody to relieve his stress... Nothing better for that than to kill thousands of men.

Suoh looked at Kirishima who, mounted on his brown horse, was watching the massacre with his attentive black eyes while the archers aimed their flaming arrows to the houses where the enemies were hiding. That village had been invaded to serve as temporary headquarters of the enemy. The original inhabitants had been kicked out or were working in the fields.

Kirishima nodded at his worried expression. They need to do something before General Asami went berserk again.

✩✩✩ 

General Asami was sitting by the window, oblivious to the smell of blood and charred bodies. He'd been there before, those were the perfume of war, it almost smelled like home for a man like him. After the massacre, he wasn't feeling any better than before, this time his rage endured.

He couldn't stop wondering what happened to the Shadow, where his boy was, if he was okay, and he didn't know how to deal with this feeling. He had never cared about anyone before.

The morning Shadow didn't show up for breakfast and hadn't been found in his tent was one of the worst moments of his life. According to Kirishima's investigation, someone shot a poisoned arrow at Shadow's face, thus explaining why his mask was ruined. The poison had infected him and during the night while the boy was struggling to stay alive, an intruder had entered his tent and took him away in his most vulnerable moment. Knowing it happened so close to him made him burn with a greater rage than he had ever felt before. But sometimes, rather than pissed, the General was just sad. He had broken a precious promise, the promise to never let anyone to take the boy away from him. How disappointed was Shadow? Was he even able to feel disappointed? 

The doctor who examined the poisoned arrow had frowned and whispered something along the lines of 'the boy wouldn't have survived this'. The poison was deadly, he said. Asami hadn't wanted to hear that, they were wrong. Those fierce eyes wouldn't lose their luster and vivacity just like that. Without thinking, he had grabbed the man by his neck and muttered "He didn't die, he is somewhere out there and I am going to find him and bring him back." If Kirishima Hadn't calmed him down at that moment, putting a calming hand on his shoulder, then maybe... just maybe, Asami would have killed that stupid doctor right there. But that would have delayed his investigation.

He looked at the sky. It was getting dark, even with the brightness of the flames and the sparkles floating here and there decorating the sky. He wondered 'Can you see the flames or the smoke, boy? Wherever you are? I am right here, can't you see it and come back to me?'

✩✩✩ 

Sudou looked around the room, surveying the mess and carnage. To think it was Asami Ryuichi's doing... He felt his heart pump harder with pride and awe. He wanted that man as much as he needed oxygen to breathe.

Suoh let him enter the house without paying attention, it was like the man considered him to be nothing but a fart. He was definitely going to get rid of that one as soon as he got Asami's body and heart.

The General was at the window, looking at the sky with sad eyes. A rare sight. The powerful, merciless general, the greatest man he ever met... Was feeling sad? Like a normal human being? Sudou fell even harder for the man. He was a mortal after all, even if anybody who studied him up close would reconsider that statement, especially after they saw what he could to an opposing army.

He wanted to see more of this sad side of Asami, he wanted to see every emotion in that handsome face. The sadness, the despair, the rage. And if the disappearance of that brat was the cause for that... Well, maybe he would consider sending him finger by finger, limb by limb in a box to Asami just to watch his feelings up close. No one would ever know Asami like him.  
"General." He said, bowing to Asami.

Asami didn't so much as turn away from the window.

"Sudou?"

"Yes... General."

"What are you doing here?" Just then the golden eyes fixed on him and he shivered. Asami was so cold and dangerous.

"The... king already heard about... this battle results... I mean, your victory. After all, the palace isn't really far from here."

Asami didn't reply.

"And... he said that there will be a great ball in a few weeks thrown in your honor. He told me to let you know. and that after such a great battle, you should rest and plan the next move. There are speculations on the meeting of enemy troops on-"

"Tell Kirishima I am hungry." The General stood and left him without a second glance. Sudou licked his lips, he couldn't wait for the time when he would be able to tame Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Lou, thank you!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the delay, enjoy it!!

Sold.

Akihito had been sold. And he should be glad about it. After all he was still alive.

He had spent several weeks struggling against the side effects of the poison, endless hours of high fever, pain and confusion.  
Right now, sitting by the huge window pane, the only thing he could do to keep himself sane was think and remember. In his mind, he could watch himself in General Asami's arms, apologizing for his sudden disapearance and explaining everything that happened in the meantime.

The first familiar face he saw after waking up - a little less confused - was Sudou's. He felt relieved and asked him why the hell he was tied up in someone's bed, but there was something off in the way the man was looking at him. Jealousy, insanity, Sudou Shuu was out of his mind.  
"I am going to tear you apart, brat... and send him little pieces of you."

Day after day, listening Suoh's crazy ramblings, Akihito began to understand the situation he was in. Apparently, that man didn't mean to poison him or to kill him just yet, but his spy, a dumb man named"Mitarai" shot him with a poisoned arrow out of panic, thinking the famous killer Shadow was going to catch him and interrogate him.

Sudoh didn't let him die at first because back then he was extremely jealous and seriously planning on torturing him and cut pieces of him to watch the general's reaction, but over time, he calmed himself down and told Akihito with a smug face that his relationship with Asami was progressing and working out just fine. He told Aki how great the sex with the general was and that Asami didn't even remember Akihito's disappearance anymore. That hurt... a lot, because he sounded so convincing.

And who Akihito was trying to fool with his silly hope that that man was still ou there, looking for him, thinking of him, worried about him? He was just a faceless brat.

Suoh never actually found out who his true identity was, but because of Akihito's nice looks, he soon found a buyer from a brothel that took interest in him, touched him in a manner that had the boy bite his lips or else he would have bitten off someone's face.

He kept saying to himself "at least I am not dead". Being alive meant he could still run away, he could still find Asami and see him again. But Sudou's stories keep echoing in his ears... he was not sure he wanted to met Asami if he was having an affair with that insane, jealous bitch.  
Also, he didn't want the general to find out who he truly was. A prostitute, still a virgin but a prostitute nonetheless.

He had run away from Glass Castle before his debut, and now he was being sold to some brothel... one can not run from their fate, it seems. He could only remember his military past and wish to stay in those memories, next to Asami, bothering Kirishima and following Suoh's footsteps. If he knew at least one of them missed him a little bit he would'nt feel so lonely, but he knew they likely didn't.

A few days ago, he had arrived in his new "home, sweet home" and couldn't believe his eyes when he read the sign a few miles from the actual "home"... Glass Castle. That was a joke... It had to be. Sudoh sold him to the place he had run away from a few years ago.  
Akihito stopped to say to himself 'at least I am alive'.

Fei Long wasn't there anymore, the military man who had fallen in love with him took him away and now, the loneliness was taking it's toll. Akihito would sit by the window and imagine what Asami was doing at that moment for hours and hours.

✩✩✩ 

He heard about the big ball. It was gonna happen in a few days. They said it was in honour of a victorious army who had won a big battle not far from there and he wondered if it had something to with Asami, if it was possible for him to attend the ball.

But there were so many military leaders that it could be in honour of anyone, so the boy didn't let himself hope in case he he didn't find Asami in the ball. The best is always not hope too much to not get hurt.  
And if all these stories Sudoh told him about being together with Asami was true, he didn't want to see them together.

The owner of the Glass Castle, a fat and dirty man, told him to get ready to be pretty, he was one of the mistresses who were going to serve a high ranking military man. 

He wasn't doing much effort until one of the experienced mistresses who was there in Glass Castle even before Akihito had run away mocked him saying he was so clumsy and inexperienced that only the ugliest, stinkiest, dirtiest low ranking military man would want to pay for him. And that he would have to be in many such men's beds to make enough profit to be allowed to eat and sleep everyday.

If some high rank man payed a lot money on him, he wouldn't have to sleep with many others.

It wasn't like his body was girlish, but his milky skin was smooth as a girl's and even though he had never been proud of this, right now he couldn't be more happy about it. His golden hair was silky to the extreme, not too long or too short at the back, but his bangs framed a clean and pretty face. He was like a little prince - the people would whisper while his back was turned, looking at the window again. He was almost like a doll.

✩✩✩ 

Yuri Arbatov hadn't forgotten about his 'pretty wife'. He came to the castle as soon as he heard about his return.

The new mistress looked at Akihito with envious and dirty eyes. What was so special about a mistress that runs away and somehow comes back a few years later? But Akihito was different from them all, that was true, everyone could feel it. That boy wasn't just too pretty, he was brave, witty and smart. He didn't need everyone's attention, he didn't care about people's approval, he could be cold as ice and fierce as fire.

Once again looking at the outside world, Akihito seemed to be too distracted to notice the big man approaching from behind, but his sharp senses did and he sighed.

"I heard my little wife was back..." Arbatov muttered. "I couldn't believe it."

Akihito turned towards him slowly. The man hadn't changed at all. Still big and ugly, still too strong and scary, but not that scary anymore. As the Shadow, Akihito had killed bigger and scarier men. But... he wasn't Shadow anymore.

"Oh... its you." Akihito replied, cold. "I see you're still alive."

There was a thing about Yuri that Akihito never realized and would never know. An angry, fierce, offended Akihito was Yuri's major turn on, but that apathetic, cold boy in front of him pissed the bigger man to no end. So he grabbed Akihito's arm and brought him close so he could sniff his delicate neck and lick under the boy's ear. "You still taste so sweet..."

Akihito stomped on his foot with a huff, his cheeks red and his voice thick with fury "Don't you... dare to touch me again." he muttered before turning his back on him and leaving him alone.

Yuri's cock was never been so hard.

✩✩✩ 

Back in is room, Akihito paced. Nervously raking his fingers through his hair, he finally gave up and let himself fall backwards on his bed, only to be reminded of the clothes he had not yet taken off.

Gone were the practical clothing, the comfortable pants and soft riding boots.

He slowly began to undress, leaving sashes ad piles of silk and brocade strewn all over the floor. He would be scolded for not taking proper care of his kimono, but he simply could not muster enough energy to properly store them.

Once all he had on was the underrobe, he returned to the bed, the soft silk of the robe sliding against the sheets.

As usual, in all moments of peace and quiet, every moment he had shared with the General flashed before his eyes, making him regret every opportunity he had missed to deepen their connection.

Thinking about Asami made Akihito squirm, and the soft caress of silk against his skin coupled with the suppleness of the pillows finally managed to arouse him. His erection quickly tented the cloth, and he was tempted to ignore it at first. A rebellious refusal to partake in sex. But the memories of the General kept flooding his mind, and he took himself in hand. 

The underrobe, while pleasant against his skin, did not make for a good sheath, and he dipped his hand inside, softly stroking his erection, trying to imagine Asami's hand instead of his own.  
The golden eyes that would be starring at him as he stroked, the hair that would brush against his face.

Panting, Akihito spread his legs and cupped his balls with his other hand.

How his weight would press Akihito further down into the mattress, how he would slowly lean down and kiss his neck, mouthing at the skin. Asami would most likely leave marks there, so everyone could see that he was his. That he belonged to him.

His movements were frantic, his hand almost blurry on his cock. His breath came out in loud pants in the quiet room.

But it was the thought of Asami slowly lifting his legs to gain access to his hole that undid Akihito, coupled with a straying touch to the taut skin behind his balls. How he would caress his thighs and take his time to prepare him. At the beginning anyway. He would not stay controlled for long.

The vision of Asami over him, focused on him, ready to fill him made Akihito spill across the blue silk.

He stayed there, loose-limbed and sprawled across the sheets. 

Sleep found him quickly, and he dreamed of sharp golden eyes and calloused hands.

✩✩✩ 

Akihito woke up that morning to find a mess in the Great Hall. Everyone was busy with the preparations for the the big ball that was going to take place the following night, and he was soon requested to run around with his arms full, carrying things from one end of the room to the other.

Not even a whole afternoon praticing with Kirishima or endless hours travelling on horseback beside Asami or a battle in had made him as tired he was by the end of the day.

They told him to go get some supplies with a bulky guard, of course, but he didn't complain about the escort since he spent so many days trapped within the Castle walls that it was driving him crazy.

Akihito closed his eyes to concentrate on the fresh breeze caressing his warm skin. The sunlight was starting to fade. The streets were still full of people, he could hear the laughter, the voices, the big city mess, but he forced himself to breathe deeply.

A slight change in the clouds above made something metallic reflect the light on Akihito's face and he opened his eyes, bothered, frowning to the shining object.

Polished iron, it was a huge armor.... a painfully familiar armor.

The boy gasped when he recognized that dirty blond hair. Suoh was facing the other side of the square, stiff broad shoulders and a serious face, as always. Kirishima was beside him, his sharp eyes glancing around.

Akihito was dizzy and his heart was pumping so hard that he couldn't hear anything else.

He looked around, desperately, hoping, searching... but Asami was nowhere to be found. The General HAD to be around!

"Akihito." the Glass Castle guard that was accompanying him called, demanding and cold. "Let's go back."

Aki felt his throat closing, it was hard to breath, to think.

"Akihito!" The guard repeated, louder.

Kirishima started to walk away, immersed on his conversation with Suoh who was following him at their slow pace.

'No...' Akihito wanted to say he didn't seem to be capable to do anything but gap like a fish. 'Please don't go...'

"Akihito!" the guard grabbed his arm painfully and yanked him towards his own big, strong chest, their faces were mere inches apart. "We are heading back right now, you hear me?"

The boy looked at him with wide baby blue eyes, skin paled in confusion, and the guard's grip faltered a bit. How had he not noticed how overly cute that boy was?

Instinct took over him and Akihito moved before thinking, the man's grip was loose and he made a run for it.

"Kirishima!" He cried, running as fast as he could, bumping into people "Kirishima!"

The guard was hot on his heels, getting near very quickly since his legs were way longer than Aki's. "Hey brat!"

Akihito reached over, they were still far away but maybe, just maybe..." KIRISHIMA!"

✩✩✩ 

Kirishima stopped dead in his tracks. That voice...!

"Shadow...?" He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS* All those stories Sudoh was telling Aki about his relationship status with Asami ARE LIES! They aren't together.
> 
> Thank you Lou for being my beta/alpha/partner in this project, love you xP


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I am back!!!!

Kirishima was looking around with a frantic expression on his usually stoic face. He was so sure to have heard the boy's voice that his heart couldn't contain his excitement.

He didn't realize how much he wanted to see that boy until now. It wasn't like he loved the boy or anything but still, he knew he missed him like one misses a younger brother, and plus, he couldn't stand Asami-sama's scary mood and depressed eyes anymore.

But even though Kirishima and Suoh were looking with all their might around them, they couldn't recognize the boy's face, the search was useless unless Shadow kept screaming but he didn't. Why?

"He was here, Suoh! I heard his voice!"

Suoh wasn't about to doubt Kirishima among all the people. "What do we do?"

Kirishima sighed. "We can only keep looking." He turned to his best friend and said "You know, Suoh, Asami cannot hear about it, he would abandon his schedule and responsabilities to look for the boy and this could only bring suspicions and disaster. We can't have a great general such as him busy looking for a brat instead of focusing on his job. Plus, we aren't sure the boy is really around, so lets find him no matter what and hand him back to the one he belongs to."

"Right."

"I will do what I have to do, and don't let him be aware of our new mission... please Kazumi you have to keep looking. I will send the investigative team to search for some info in this town. I can't believe he left on his own.

 

For the first time Akihito felt like crying. Suoh and Kirishima were so close, yet so distant. The security guy that was following him caught him right before Kirishima turned around and dragged him away, covering his face with his giant arm, just a little more and he would have suffocated.  
That man was talking about the consequences, what Akihito's owner, the Glass Castle's owner would do to him if he escaped again, but Aki wasn't listening. His friends were there, there was hope. 

He apologize to the security guy with fake humility, thinking all the time about a new escape plan. But the man was gripping his army tightly and he didn't dare try to make a run for it.

Since Kirishima and Suoh were there, chances were that Asami himself was around. His heart skip a beat. They probably came because of the big ball.

'I have to escape tonight.' That had to happen before the General could see his humiliating position. Luxury whore, a courtesan.

Of course he had tried to run away dozen of times but he had also failed every single time, and because they couldn't damage his body since they planned to make some money from it, they beat the shit out of his friends Kou and Takato, poor kids who grew up in that city.

'If I escape this time, I can ask Asami to help me and take them with us.' 

 

Suoh was a big man, used to the crowed places in the military camp or in the battle field, sharing space with thousand of people and not caring with the smaller one his strong legs would stomp on. But right now, the crowded streets was making him feel so claustrophobic. 

He was looking around with the painful sensation he was loosing something, something important between his fingers. Something he couldn't even see.

"Shadow!" He screamed. Somewhere, someone had to listen to him. "Hey, brat!"

The faces of the people around him moved like a mass, there was no expression, it was like a bad dream.

"Shadow!"

Suoh was looking for a needle in a haystack.

It was a glimpse, so brief that he doubt of his eyes for a second, until it happened again. Someone was looking at him, dark green and curious eyes behind a mask. 

That wasn't his- Asami's boy, he knew it, but he couldn't stop his heart from accelerating.

The boy across the street was about Shadow's size and age - he supposed, but skinnier and faster, Suoh thought, and instead of a wolf, this one was a bunny. The mask wasn't pretty though, dark and threadbare.

The bunny was teasing him, appearing and disappearing among the people and the big soldier could almost hear his laughter, but at some point, while he was following him through narrow streets, something in the atmosphere changed. There was no antics, Bunny Head was definitely guiding somewhere and Suoh couldn't lose this opportunity. That bunny mask was way too similar to the Shadow's wolf one, something told him that he was about to find out the truth about that mysterious boy. 

 

 

Asami was an important guest in Glass Castle. They offered him the best food, the best drink, the best room, the best courtesans. He didn't want to share his bed tonight, but for some reason, he was lonelier than the usual. 

He entered by the front door, the owner and some of the prettiest servants following hurrying to his side to properly welcome him back. Kirishima seemed uncomfortable and it peeked his interest. Somehow, something was wrong. He wanted to be left alone, but right now when the memories of a certain person who used to enter his tent without invitation and trill at him in a happy voice behind a mysterious wolf mask made his heart crumple a little.

Maybe being alone wasn't the best of options that night.

 

Akihito's hair reflected the golden light of candles, making it look like an angel's halo. He smirked and wondered how it would look if the flames were licking the thin fabric of the curtains.

He couldn't have looked prettier. His porcelain skin was covered by a thin, white yukata, lacey and embroidered with delicate gold thread. 

'I've never been so pretty' the boy thought 'and so empty. Like a expensive porcelain doll.'

He was right, there was no doubt that some rough and careless hands would be playing with him that night. Mussing up his waxed coiffed hair and tearing the delicate yukata, wrinkling his obi and smearing his makeup. All incredibly expensive and time consuming to put on.

And he couldn't have cared less.

 

Suoh followed the bunny through the maze of narrow streets until he almost lost himself. The bunny wasn't fast enough to disappear, but he seemed to know every damn corner, shortcuts and alleyway of the town, like a little rat. He was obviously guiding him somewhere.

In a dirty alley, the bunny seemed to vanish all of sudden right after turning the corner. 

The big man felt the sharp blade touch his neck, drawing a thin cut across his throat when he swallowed. As the warm ruby liquid trickled down his skin, he sighed, raising his hands as if to surrender. Of course that was just a trick, in one simple movement, he could disarm the bunny boy and break his neck, but where was the fun in that?

"Right. You got me." Suoh muttered.

"W-Who are you?" The bunny asked. "What do you want? Why where you following me?"

'Why I am following you?' The big man thought 'You were teasing me, that's why!'

"Who wouldn't follow such deliciously looking bunny?" Suoh smirked. He wasn't one to go flirting around but the fact is that the bunny had a round cute ass, that lured him in, inciting him to chase the boy with more effort than he was aware of.

The boy shivered, Suoh noticed, feeling the blade shaking a little against the shallow cut.

"But really..." the big man said after clearing his throat, "it was your mask."

"You really like bunnies, huh?"

"No... I mean..." It was slight annoying to talk with someone who was behind him. "I've been looking for a wolf."

The bunny said nothing but Suoh could hear him gasp.

"He had a beautiful mask... like yours, but it was a wolf, not a bunny. I thought maybe you knew something about it."

Slowly, the bunny stepped back and the big man turned to him. The bunny's green eyes were wide open with awe. "Who the hell are you?"

Suoh smirked. "You should know since you guided me here."

"It was a game."

"A game?"

"I-I lured you here so you would get lost for me to rob you."

"That's not a game, this is assault. A crime."

"Then hunger is a crime, sir."

"Fair enough."

The boy lowered his knife, he didn't look very strong, dangerous or anything but the knife was really sharp.

"A-Anyways... what... what do you know about that wolf?"

Suoh considered all the things he could say. It was so funny, the feeling he had that he knew that brat so well when he didn't even know his name.

"I know that he is a nice boy. He is.. stubborn, willful, he has no manners, sometimes he can be pretty childish, most of his jokes aren't funny, he eats way too much, he is rather lazy in the mornings!" Oh, he was been too sincere. "But... he is amazing with a bow. He is easy to get along with... and he is smart, loyal, dedicated, trustworthy... He is sweet... I miss him."

The bunny stared at him, without actually seeing him, he was lost in his thoughts. And after a moment, he took off his bunny mask. What was behind was a cute dirty face with black hair and green eyes. The little thief was a teenager.

"I miss him too." he said stepping forward and reaching out. "I am Kou. Nice to meet you." His dark eyes were wet with unleashed tears, and somehow, they made Suoh sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dissapearing, you know pregnancy makes you soooo tired and sleeepy! So I've been sleeping a lot after my work, I am a kindergarten teacher so you can guess how much tired I am xP  
> But I am back! Writting a little bit on my cellphone everyday, so I am really sorry for the short chapter. I am already working on the next chapter so you guys won't have to wait too long.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!!
> 
> Beated by my friend, Lou! Thank you so much sweetie!!!


End file.
